what if
by Mayh Pendragon
Summary: Je me suis toujours demandée que ce serait-il passé si... Pour le moment deux chapitres en écriture, mais cela peut évoluer en fonction de mon inspiration! Et bien sûr les histoires sont basées sur le personnage d'Uther, mon préféré...je sais je suis sans espoir!


What if…_.la fin n'était pas la fin ?_

Episode 5x13, Rappel…

La nuit était tombée, après plusieurs minutes de chevauchée, Morgane avait finalement retrouvé la trace d'Arthur. Il gisait au sol, appuyé contre la roche, blême, mourant. Morgane se pencha sur son frère :

- Regardes- toi. Tu as peut-être gagné la bataille, mais tu as perdu la guerre, dit-elle d'un air suffisant. Tu vas mourir de la main de Mordred. Mais ne t'en fais pas mon cher frère. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir seul. Je resterai et te veillerai jusqu'à ce que les loups se repaissent de ta carcasse et se baignent dans ton sang.

Merlin apparut alors derrière elle, levant une épée pour la tuer.

- Non, toute cette tuerie est terminée. Je m'en veux pour ce que tu es devenue, mais cela doit finir.

Morgane se retourna alors, confiante quant à la suite. Il ne pouvait rien contre elle.

- Je suis une grande prêtresse, aucune lame mortelle ne peut me tuer.

Il prit alors un court élan et lui planta la lame dans l'abdomen. Morgane laissa échapper un soupir de douleur, puis tomba à genoux, mortellement blessée.

- Ce n'est pas une lame de mortel. Comme la tienne, elle a été forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon, continua Merlin en la fixant dans les yeux.

Elle s'écroula, vaincue, ses yeux exprimant une incompréhension totale à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait perdu et mourrait avec son frère. Tout cela avait donc été vain.

- Au revoir, Morgane, lâcha Merlin en la regardant rendre son dernier souffle.

_Plus tard…_

Merlin tenait Arthur dans ses bras, conscient qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre.

- Vous n'allez pas dire adieu…

- Non Merlin…

- Tout ce que tu as fait, je sais maintenant. Pour moi pour Camelot, pour le royaume que tu m'as aidé à construire…murmura Arthur d'une voix plus que faible.

- Tu l'aurais fait sans moi…

- Peut-être…je veux te dire quelque chose que je ne t'avais jamais dit avant…_merci_

Arthur plongea alors dans un coma profond, l'amenant au plus près de la mort. Merlin n'y croyait pas, il ne pouvait mourir comme cela, dans ses bras. Il cria sa douleur.

- Arthur non Arthur !

Le jeune sorcier désespéré appela alors le Grand Dragon :

- O drakon e male ! so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes !

Quelques instants plus tard, la silhouette imposante du dragon apparut, voilant le ciel nocturne.

- Kilgharrah ! je ne t'aurais pas appelé, si j'avais eu un autre choix. J'ai une dernière faveur à te demander.

Ils s'envolèrent vers le lac d'Avalon, unique espoir de sauver le Roi.

- Merlin, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

- J'ai échoué? bredouilla-t-il.

- Non jeune sorcier. Parce que tout ce que tu as rêvé de construire a fini par se réaliser

- Je ne peux pas le perdre, c'est mon ami, cria Merlin autant de chagrin que de colère de n'avoir pu sauver Arthur.

- Bien qu'aucun homme, quelque soit sa grandeur, ne puisse connaître sa destinée, quelques vies ont été prédestinées, Merlin. Arthur n'est pas seulement un roi, il est le roi d'hier et de demain. Prenez courage car le besoin d'albion est le plus grand. Arthur se relèvera. Ce fut un privilège de t'avoir connu, jeune sorcier. L'histoire dont nous avons fait partie vivra longtemps dans l'esprit des hommes.

C'était donc la fin, pour Arthur, pour Morgane, pour Kilgharrah, pour Merlin, pour tout Camelot.

_Fin du rappel…retour au présent.  
_

Et soudain tout devint flou, les images se rembobinèrent à une grande vitesse, remontant ainsi le temps, comme si cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Le défilé de scènes continua encore un long moment où il vit tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, le pourquoi de la trahison de Morgane, de Mordred, Alator qui avait protégé Emrys, Gaius qui avait pris soin de Merlin pour le faire devenir le plus grand des sorciers. Le deuil qu'avait subi Camelot quelques années plus tôt et pêle-mêle le mariage d'Arthur avec Gwen, le Dragon qui s'était échappée des souterrains du château avec l'aide de Merlin mais aussi comment il avait réussi à le convaincre d'épargner Camelot, la peur dans la cité des habitants ne sachant s'ils allaient être dénoncés pour de la magie, Nimueh qui avait comploté contre Camelot pour avoir sa vengeance, Morgause qui avait retourné Morgane et envoyé Agravain pour finir le travail, le troll quia avait essayé de prendre le contrôle du royaume…etc. _Il vit tout, fut conscient de tout, réalisa tout._

Uther rouvrit alors les yeux et découvrit qu'il n'était pas mort, il était bel et bien vivant, tout cela n'était pas arrivé, pas encore et qu'il se trouvait toujours debout au beau milieu de l'arène de combat. Aélia lui faisait face en lui tenant les mains et avait son front appuyé contre le sien les yeux fermés.

- Maintenant tu sais, Uther.

Soudain elle s'écroula à terre, le Roi ne pouvant que ralentir sa chute. Il déposa lentement le corps d'Aélia, s'agenouillant près d'elle son regard fixé dans le sien. Elle semblait épuisée, vidée de toute son énergie.

- Le choix t'appartient…souffla-t-elle avant de perdre conscience.

Uther regarda interloqué le corps inanimé de sa compagne gisant à terre. Autour de lui des dizaines de personnes attendaient une quelconque réaction de sa part, certains s'étant même massés autour de lui. Un silence pesant régnait, nul ne sachant que faire ou que dire après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Gaius ! avait appelé désespéré le Roi.

- Sire., dit le vieil homme en s'approchant du Roi.

- Aidez-la ! s'il vous plait !

Le vieux médecin ne comprenait pas comment le Roi avait pu passer d'un état de haine envers la magie de sa compagne à celui de panique totale en la voyant inconsciente.

- Que s'est-il passé ? que vous a-t-elle fait voir ? questionna Gaius.

- Aidez-la, elle ne peut pas mourir !

- Uther, que vous a-t-elle fait voir ? répéta d'un ton plus fort le médecin pour avoir son attention focalisée sur lui.

Uther qui avait son regard toujours rivé sur sa compagne, releva sa tête vers son ami, le visage recouvert de larmes.

- Le futur…souffla-t-il.

Gaius eut un mouvement de recul instinctif en entendant cette réponse. Il resta même quelques secondes la bouche entr'ouverte de surprise, comme figé, incapable de penser clairement. Quelques secondes auparavant il avait cru perdre son Roi, son ami, sous l'épée du fantôme de Tristan de Bois, celui-ci ayant réussi à désarmer Uther et à le contraindre à se défendre au sol avec uniquement son bouclier comme dernier rempart contre une mort certaine. Mais l'inattendu s'était produit, Aélia qui assistait au combat depuis la tribune officielle avait bondi sur le terrain et s'était interposée entre Uther et son ennemi, repoussant l'attaque qui aurait dû être fatale au Roi _par la magie_. Profitant de la surprise de Tristan elle avait saisi l'épée toujours au sol de son compagnon et avait combattu férocement contre lui, autant par ses aptitudes de magicienne que par ses qualités d'escrimeuse jusqu'à transpercer le fantôme et qu'il disparaisse dans une violente explosion dont elle avait protégé Uther à l'aide d'un champ de force magique.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Uther s'était alors mis debout, incrédule quant à ce qui venait de se passer, bredouillant sa surprise.

_« Flashback »_

-_ Uther, commença Aélia en avançant vers lui._

- _Ne me touche pas ! avait-il riposté en reculant, évitant son contact. Tu es une sorcière ? tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps ?_

- _Uther, s'il te plait, écoute-moi._

_Aélia avait essayé de l'atteindre, cherchant un début d'écoute de sa part, elle avait vu son regard changer passer de la surprise à la souffrance d'avoir été trahi par la femme qu'il aimait. _

- _Non ! Ne me touche pas !Gardes, saisissez-la !ordonna le Roi effaré par ce qu'il venait de se passer._

- _Attends, je peux expliquer…répondit-elle rapidement. Ma magie fait partie de moi, je n'ai utilisé ma magie que pour le bien de Camelot, ou pour te sauver… Je ne suis pas un danger pour le royaume, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu me connais !_

_Des gardes approchaient du centre du terrain, augmentant l'urgence de la situation. _

- _Non, je ne te connais plus, Lia ! je ne veux plus te voir, sorcière ! Conduisez-là dans les geôles en attendant son procès, hurla le Roi autant de colère que de douleur d'avoir été une fois de plus blessé par la magie._

_Gaius n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand le Roi avait prononcé ces mots. Quelques mois plus tôt il avait autorisé son cœur à aimer de nouveau, tombant amoureux d'une jeune femme de quinze ans sa cadette mais qui pour son plus grand bonheur partageait ses sentiments et avait réussi l'exploit d'adoucir son caractère et de le rendre heureux. Ils avaient même planifié leur mariage qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines. Et là, tout venait d'être remis en question par le simple fait que la future femme du Roi était une magicienne, le fait qu'elle ait sauvé sa vie ne pesant en rien dans la balance._

- _Je te demande une chose, Uther, une seule chose et après j'accepterai ta décision sans la discuter. Je n'essaierai pas de m'enfuir ou d'éviter la sentence que je sais tu prépares déjà dans ta tête pour moi._

_Uther qui s'était retourné pour ne plus voir en face de lui cette femme qui venait de ruiner sa vie en quelques secondes, s'arrêta en poussant un long soupir._

- _Que veux-tu ? demanda-t- il le dos toujours tourné._

- _Je veux te montrer quelque chose, qui je l'espère, te fera changer d'avis._

_Il avait hésité, étant resté immobile plusieurs secondes puis il fit finalement un geste vers les gardes qui s'étaient saisis de sa compagne pour qu'il la relâche. Uther avait rebroussé chemin vers elle, une expression indescriptible sur le visage, témoin du tourment intérieur qui se déroulait en lui._

- _c'est la dernière chose que je te demanderai, si tu as eu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de l'amour pour moi, accepte ma requête, supplia la jeune femme._

_Le Roi dévisagea sa compagne, ne sachant plus vraiment qui elle était. D'extérieur, elle était toujours cette séduisante jeune femme avec ses longs cheveux châtains tressés dans son dos, et ses magnifiques yeux verts intenses, mais les deux gardes royaux la maintenant de force lui rappelaient ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce qu'elle était. Il avait donné son cœur et son âme à une sorcière ! Ne serait-il donc jamais heureux, ne méritait-il pas d'être enfin en paix ? _

- _pas de piège ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure._

- _Pas de piège._

_Il acquiesça finalement de la tête et fit un signe aux gardes de la relâcher. Aélia s'était alors approchée de lui doucement, incertaine._

- _Donne- moi tes mains, lui avait-elle demandé._

_Voyant son hésitation, elle fut obligée de répéter sa bonne volonté._

- _Ce n'est pas un piège, Uther, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle en tendant ses propres mains vers les siennes._

_Le Roi posa ses mains dans celles de sa compagne et ils furent soudain enveloppés d'une aura bleue._

_Les gardes et la foule crièrent en voyant cette magie entourer leur Roi, craignant que la jeune femme ne tienne pas parole et tue Uther. Certains s'étaient approchés pour tenter de sortir le Roi de cette enveloppe._

- _Non ! si vous faites cela, ils mourront tous les deux._

_Les gens s'étaient retournés vers l'origine de l'avertissement pour apercevoir Gaius qui observait horrifié la scène._

- _Que faut-il faire alors ? avait demandé Léon paniqué. _

- _Rien, il faut juste attendre._

- _Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi ? avait poursuivi Morgane._

- _Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. Aélia aime Uther de toute son âme, elle ne lui fera aucun mal…_

- _Mais c'est une sorcière ! avait lancé un garde._

_Gaius sentait derrière lui Merlin très mal à l'aise, le jeune homme était conscient que cela aurait très bien pu être lui qui aurait été accusé de sorcellerie à la place de la compagne du Roi. Jamais il ne s'était douté qu'une magicienne vivait sous le même toit que lui, aussi près du Roi._

- _Va chercher Arthur, Merlin. _

- _Mais…_

- _S'il te plait, sa place est ici. Et j'ai bien peur que cela dure assez longtemps._

_Le jeune magicien s'éclipsa, courant vers les quartiers princiers._

_Gaius avait raison, Aélia et Uther restèrent dans la même position pendant presque deux heures, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne bougeât d'un iota. Ils fermaient les yeux, semblant être concentrés sur quelque chose dont le médecin n'avait aucune idée._

_« fin du flashback »_

- Gaius ?

- C'est impossible…pour ce faire elle aurait dû…

- Elle aurait dû quoi ? s'énerva Arthur à ses côtés.

- Seuls les plus puissants magiciens peuvent entrevoir le futur, mais pour le faire voir à autrui, il aurait fallu qu'elle utilise toute la magie dont elle dispose, qu'elle …

- …sacrifie sa vie, finit Merlin et Gaius acquiesça à sa remarque.

Uther intégra ce que son vieil ami venait de lui dire. Aélia avait brûlé toute son énergie pour le faire revenir à la raison en lui faisant voir ce qui arriverait s'il gardait ces convictions. Elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Le Roi réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient toujours sur le terrain de combat, il reprit un peu ses esprits et se releva avec sa compagne dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers la citadelle. Le corps d'Aélia reposait inerte contre lui, sa tête calée contre son torse.

_Quelques instants plus tard…_

Uther, toujours vêtu de sa tenue de combat, était assis sur son lit, ne quittant pas des yeux sa compagne qui gisait inconsciente près de lui. Aucun mouvement de sa part, elle semblait attendre la mort. Gaius avait fini son examen poussé, et comme il l'avait pensé, elle ne souffrait d'aucune maladie, seulement ses forces l'avaient quittée. Plus rien ne la retenait ici.

- Je suis désolé, Sire, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour la sauver, informa Gaius d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

- Non, il doit y avoir un moyen, un remède, une potion, que sais-je…, bredouilla le Roi le regard totalement perdu. Faites quelque chose Gaius !

- Elle a fait un choix Uther. Vous alliez la condamner à mort, elle a donc fait ce qui lui semblait juste. Aélia vous a fait ce cadeau en toute conscience. Elle savait que dans les deux cas, elle mourrait, soit par votre main soit par la sienne. Elle a choisi que sa dernière action soit un guide pour vous.

Uther fixa le médecin silencieusement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Tout était vrai. Quelques minutes plus tôt il allait condamner à mort la femme qu'il aimait parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Quel idiot il faisait ! Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, renonçant à une partie de ce qu'elle était pour lui, avait simplement utilisé sa magie dans un moment crucial, risquant ainsi sa propre vie en se dévoilant devant lui. Et lui, était le dernier des hommes en ne réalisant pas ce à quoi elle avait renoncé pour lui. Juste pour lui. Il avait rabaissé son regard sur sa compagne. C'était sa faute si elle en était là. Le Roi sentit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux, conscient que son chagrin allait bientôt refaire surface. Il resta muet de longues secondes, réfléchissant ou essayant de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il les avait mis tous les deux.

- Merlin, approche, commanda le Roi.

Le jeune garçon regarda étonné autour de lui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il pensait que le Roi ne connaissait même pas son prénom, puisqu'il avait toujours eu une attitude méprisante envers lui. Il s'avança de quelques pas, se tenant debout de l'autre côté du lit à l'opposé d'Uther, attendant la suite avec nervosité.

- Sauve-la, murmura-t-il imperceptiblement.

- Je…Gaius est le médecin de la cour, Sire. Je ne sais pas comment soigner, répondit-il interloqué.

- Soigne-la! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

Arthur fixa interloqué son père, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui passait par la tête en ce moment même…_Merlin ?_ Que pouvait-il apporter à cette situation inextricable? Le jeune Prince commença à réaliser la détresse profonde dans laquelle se trouvait son père lorsqu'il remarqua des larmes sur ses joues.

- Père ? Merlin n'est pas médecin. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que vous lui demandez de faire, souffla Arthur doucement.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir la sauver, alors sauve-la !

Merlin chercha des yeux un soutien chez Arthur, qui s'était avancé vers le lit pour appuyer sa remarque et ainsi essayer de calmer le tempérament de son père. Uther caressait lentement le visage de sa compagne, comme si elle allait se briser sous ses doigts. De temps en temps ses sanglots venaient rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je suis désolé, Sire, dit Merlin, mais…

- N'avez-vous rien compris ? Elle m'a fait voir l'avenir !(le ton d'Uther était devenu plus dur, plus certain. Il riva son regard dans le bleu innocent des yeux de Merlin pour ne plus lui laisser le moindre doute) Le futur de Camelot, je sais _tout_. Je sais ce que tu es, qui tu es !

Cette phrase eut pour effet immédiat de jeter un malaise dans la pièce, malaise uniquement sensible pour Gaius et Merlin. Le jeune sorcier essaya tant bien que mal de se justifier mais sans réelle conviction.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…je ne suis que l'apprenti de Gaius et…

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot_, Emrys_.

- Uther ? intervint un Gaius incertain.

Il ne quitta jamais des yeux Merlin, implorant par son regard qu'il agisse pour sauvez sa compagne. Lui expliquant, comme si cela était nécessaire ce qu'il attendait de lui.

- Utilise _tes dons_ pour la sauver. Je t'en pris, je ne peux pas la perdre…

- Mais Merlin n'a pas de _dons,_ Père, insista Arthur. Nous le saurions si tel était le cas…

Un silence tomba dans la pièce, un lourd silence pendant lequel Uther savait que le jeune garçon réfléchissait. Mais il n'avait pas toute la journée pour faire son examen de conscience.

- Si…j'avais de telles capacités, et je ne dis pas que je les ai (s'empressa-t-il de dire)…

- Merlin ?

- …vous voudriez que je les utilise devant vous ?

- Oui ( Uther ferma les yeux en comprenant que Merlin allait peut-être finalement accéder à sa requête).

- Vous voudriez donc que moi ou n'importe qui d'autre fassions quelque chose qui entrainerait notre mort ?

- Non. Je te demande de sauver sa vie.

- Mais en faisant cela, je me condamnerais…

Voyant Merlin hésiter, Uther comprit qu'il l'avait mis dans une position inconfortable, révélant un lourd secret alors que le garçon n'était pas encore prêt à cela. Il comprenait son hésitation, quelques minutes auparavant il avait ordonné l'emprisonnement de la femme qu'il aimait car elle avait utilisé la magie pour le sauver. Et là il lui demandait de faire de même ? Ils devaient tous le prendre pour un fou.

- Je te donne ma parole que rien ne t'arrivera si tu faisais un tel choix.

- Et si je ne parvenais pas à la sauver ? je devrais alors quitter Camelot ?

- Non.

- J'aurais utilisé la magie ! je serais un hors la loi et serais condamné à mort !

- Personne ne sera plus condamné à mort pour être un magicien, je ne peux me permettre cela ! Pas maintenant que je sais quel futur je nous prépare en continuant d'agir ainsi… ( il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre) J'ai déjà perdu une femme, suis sur le point d'en perdre une deuxième. Je ne courrai pas le risque de perdre aussi ma famille et mon royaume.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce scrutaient Uther minutieusement, il agissait de manière tellement étrange. Il semblait s'être transformé depuis le moment où May avait relâché son emprise sur lui, semblait être devenu un homme totalement différent de celui dont ils avaient l'habitude.

- Prends ta décision rapidement, Merlin. Elle n'a que peu de temps. Si tu décides de ne pas nous aider, ce que je comprendrais, alors je vous prierai de tous sortir de ces quartiers. Je veux profiter des derniers moments qu'il me reste avec la femme que j'aime.

Uther avait prononcé cette requête avec une voix calme et posée qui contrastait incroyablement avec la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il avait fixé Merlin, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était son unique espoir de sauver Aélia, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, terrorisé par ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Le Roi avait ramené son regard sur sa compagne, lui ayant pris la main pour sentir sa présence, pour avoir la preuve _qu'elle n'était pas encore partie_. Il amena sa main contre sa joue, ne pouvant retenir de nouveaux sanglots en réalisant que tout cela était de sa faute, et qu'il allait de nouveau être seul par son unique faute.

Uther releva soudain la tête en entendant murmurer près de lui. Merlin avait donc pris sa décision et se tenait debout près d'Aélia, les mains tendues au-dessus de son cœur et il récitait des paroles incompréhensibles.

_- …Seópan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Denum æfter gebad he gewann langsum…_

Les yeux du jeune serviteur s'illuminèrent, à la fin de son incantation, puis plus rien. Il se tut et retira ses mains. Uther l'avait dévisagé pendant qu'il récitait la formule, conscient de la position dans laquelle il avait mis Merlin. Il n'avait plus eu conscience de son entourage, seulement d' Aélia, Merlin et lui-même. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce n'existaient plus.

Le Roi avait reporté son regard sur sa compagne qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

- Pourquoi ne revient-elle pas à elle ? s'inquiéta Uther en regardant Merlin.

- Elle était mourante, Sire. J'ai juste pu lui donner assez d'énergie pour qu'elle parvienne à survivre, elle doit maintenant se battre et le temps fera le reste.

- Elle est sauvée ?

- Oui, elle va vivre.

Merlin assista alors à ce qu'il pensait impossible de la part d'Uther, enfin autant impossible que le fait qu'il lui demande d'utiliser la magie devant lui, il le fixa dans les yeux et…

- Merci, Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier inclina la tête respectueusement, voyant une facette d'Uther dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, une reconnaissance sans limite se lisait dans son regard clair.

- Tu peux disposer…

Le Roi vit clairement le serviteur de son fils lever un sourcil étonné à son injonction, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Vous me laisser _partir ?_ après ce que je viens de faire ?

- Tu avais ma parole. Et je ne reviens jamais dessus.

Merlin ne demanda pas son reste et s'éloigna du lit pour rejoindre Gaius.

- Ça va ? murmura le vieil homme.

- Oui.

- Tu as l'air épuisé…

- Je suis fatigué, mais ça va, et Aélia s'en sortira.

Gaius posa sa main sur une épaule de son protégé pour lui apporter du réconfort, sachant pertinemment la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant.

- Est-ce que je suis le seul que cela surprenne que Merlin soit magicien ? demanda Arthur étonné. Gaius ?

Le vieux médecin releva son regard vers le Prince.

- Vous saviez ?

- Oui.

- Depuis…

- Depuis le jour de son arrivée.

- Merveilleux…lâcha Arthur.

- Nous devrions peut-être poursuivre cette conversation autre part…proposa Morgane.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, ayant presque oublié sa présence dans les quartiers royaux.

- Je pense qu'il veut rester seul avec elle, précisa-t-elle en désignant son tuteur toujours scotché près d' Aélia, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Gaius.

Tous quittèrent alors la chambre et laissèrent Uther seul avec sa compagne.

Le reste de la journée passa sans aucun changement de l'état d' Aélia, puis la nuit, puis le lendemain arriva sans qu'Uther n'ait bougé de ses quartiers. Finalement, Arthur et Morgane se présentèrent à la porte des quartiers royaux vers l'heure du déjeuner, répondant à une requête du Roi.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Aélia dans la même position que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la pièce la veille, et Uther assis à son bureau travaillant sur des papiers quelconques. Il s'était changé, ayant revêtu une tenue plus confortable avec une chemise blanche ample et un pantalon noir. Ses blessures avaient également reçu des soins évidents, signe qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité, comme l'attestait le fait qu'il daigne s'occuper des affaires courantes du royaume. Ce qui n'avait pas était le cas la veille. Le Roi se leva pour venir à leur rencontre et désigna la table plus loin. Morgane remarqua qu'elle avait été dressée pour trois couverts et les plats déjà amenés les attendant. Uther avait donc prévu de prendre son repas ici avec eux.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Morgane.

- Son état est stable, Merlin dit qu'elle reprend des forces heure après heure. Il dit qu'il le sent, répondit Uther confiant.

Arthur fixa son père, toujours incrédule à l'entendre parler de la sorte. Hier Merlin avait sauvé sa belle-mère, puisqu'il la considérait comme tel, avec de la magie, révélant au passage ses dons. Et aujourd'hui, il était toujours libre d'aller et venir dans le château, sans que son père ne s'en émeuve. Bien au contraire, Uther semblait en paix avec lui-même.

- Comme vous le savez, commença-t-il, Lia m'a fait le cadeau de me faire voir notre avenir à tous si je continuais à gouverner le royaume de la sorte. Et ce n'est pas le futur que je désir pour Camelot et surtout pas pour notre famille.

- Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Je…je vais vous dire l'essentiel. Nous allons tous mourir en moins de cinq ans, d'abord moi, puis Morgane et enfin Arthur. Camelot sera la proie au chaos. Tout ce que j'ai bâti et voulu te transmettre sera anéanti.

- Sérieusement ?

- C'est l'idée générale si je ne change pas de ligne de conduite. Tout cela sera ma faute exclusivement. Parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous dire ce que je cache depuis de nombreuses années de peur de votre réaction.

- C'est donc pour cela que nous sommes là ?

- Oui. Je veux vous révéler des choses qui vous concernent tous les deux, et je veux le faire maintenant, et ensemble.

- Nous vous écoutons…père.

…...

- Bon retour parmi nous…

Aélia fronça les sourcils en essayant de se focaliser sur la voix qui venait de lui parler. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes, elle put enfin reconnaître le visage qui se tenait au dessus d'elle, Uther. _Uther?_Il était près d'elle ?

- Uther ?

- Oui, n'essaie pas de te lever, Merlin dit que tu es encore faible.

Il approcha sa tête de la sienne et déposa un baiser sur son front. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle essaya de se rappeler, mais les derniers souvenirs qui lui venaient en mémoire étaient forts désagréables. Elle avait utilisé sa magie devant lui et il l'avait rejetée, comme si elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui. Elle avait alors tenté le tout pour le tout, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était condamnée à mort, alors autant que sa mort serve à quelque chose de bien. Elle devrait être morte à l'heure qu'il était et non à se reposer dans _leur lit_.

- Je suis vivante ?

- Oui…apparemment, lui sourit-il.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Uther la regardait avec calme, scrutant la moindre parcelle de son visage. Aucune animosité dans ses yeux clairs, juste l'amour habituel qu'il lui portait. Aélia commençait à être perdue.

- Tu m'as permis de voir ce qu'il adviendrait si je ne changeais pas de comportement, si je restais le tyran que j'étais, gouvernant aveuglement par la terreur. J'ai vu que je perdrais tout, pas seulement mon royaume mais aussi ma famille en agissant ainsi. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour moi, en affrontant le fantôme de Tristan mais aussi en me faisant ce cadeau. Tu savais que tu en mourrais.

Aélia acquiesça à sa remarque, tout en ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait être dans la même pièce qu'elle et arborer ce sourire qui l'avait tant de fois séduite.

- Mais je ne suis pas morte, comment cela est-ce possible ?

- J'ai demandé de l'aide…admit-il.

- Aucun médecin ne pouvait me sauver, Uther. Qu'as-tu fait?

- Non, tu as raison, aucun médecin. Mais Emrys lui, il t'a sauvée.

- Tu as demandé à Merlin de me sauver ?

« toc toc ». Et sans attendre la réponse, Arthur et Morgane entrèrent dans les quartiers royaux et en voyant qu'Aélia était réveillée, ils approchèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

- Père, pouvons-nous entrer ?

Aélia écarquilla les yeux de surprise en les regardant. Que s'était-il donc passé pendant qu'elle guérissait ?

- J'ai fait un petit peu plus que simplement demander à Merlin de te soigner…reconnut Uther en fixant ses enfants.

- Morgane…?

- Elle sait, oui. Et Arthur aussi.

Voyant la réaction de stupéfaction d'Aélia, Morgane s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler réellement.

- Non approchez, incita Uther. Vous pouvez rester.

Les deux jeunes gens fermèrent la porte et s'assirent de part et d'autre du lit en détaillant Aélia.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Vous savez…tout ? demanda Lia incertaine.

- Oui, notre père nous a tout raconté hier., répondit Arthur.

- Et… ?

- Et quoi ?

- Nous ne nous sommes pas entretués, si c'est ta question…finit Morgane en souriant.

- Le fait qu'il ait changé les lois y est pour un peu…

- Les lois ?

- Sur la magie.

Elle se tourna alors vers son compagnon, une expression de vide dans ses yeux verts.

- Nous avons révisé les lois pendant ton repos forcé. La magie est de nouveau autorisée à Camelot, ainsi que toutes créatures de l'ancienne religion anciennement bannies.

Uther vit apparaître un immense sourire sur le visage de sa compagne à l'écoute de son explication.

- Camelot prend un nouveau départ grâce à toi, Aélia, continua Arthur.

- Laissons-les, Arthur. Ils ont sans doute des tonnes de choses à se dire…

Arthur se leva et embrassa la joue de sa belle-mère affectueusement.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Morgane fit de même et rejoint son frère vers la porte.

- Repose-toi bien, car dans quelques jours, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces…

- Comment cela ?

- Tu es mon nouveau professeur de magie et …mon père a avancé la date du mariage !

_je sais, tout est bien qui se finit bien! Mais bon ça fait du bien de temps en temps...non?_


End file.
